


Big trouble

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Never good.





	Big trouble

Our tale begins in Fred and Hermione Weasley's house. They've just returned from trick or treating with their daughter Rose and Hermione isn't too pleased with him.

Hermione scowled. "I can't believe that you let her set fireworks off outside Harry and Ginny's house."

Fred smirked. "I warned you when you said that you wanted to have kids that they would have some of my genes, Mione."

Hermione glared at him. "Don't joke about this, she could have hurt someone."

Fred reassured her, "I knew that they were going trick or treating with Albus and Lily and James was at a party with his school friends. So no harm was done."

Hermione sighed. "That's not the point, Freddie. You let Rosie get away with it, in fact you encouraged her."

Fred said, "Look, I'll always be a joker and there's nothing you can do about it."

Hermione told him, "You aren't supposed to be so lenient with Rosie, you're; no we're supposed to bring her up together. That includes disciplining her."

Fred rolled his eyes and replied, "Okay, I get your point; Mione. I'll do my best to suppress my inner joker."

Hermione smiled. "I never meant that, just don't let Rosie away with murder."

Fred laughed. "I would never do that."

Hermione smirked. "If it was a prank, you might."

Fred promised, "I will do my very best to make sure Rosie never murders anyone, Mione."

Rose who had been listening from the stairs, jumped up and shouted, "Good job, dad! She'll never be onto my other trick now."

Hermione asked, "What's she talking about?"

Fred grinned. "I have no idea."


End file.
